Reincarnates
by Vampiress Sierra
Summary: Aeris/Sephy love story. Aeris and Sephiroth have been reincarnated but with a strange twist. Aeris doesn't know why they have been put back on to the planet and Sephiroth has no idea who he is


Reincarnates: Prologue ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been many years since Shinra's control over the world, and many years since the partial destruction of Midgar. The People of the world had been suffering and many as well were still looking for meaning in what had happened. Reactors had been shut down, and miners from the old days were back in business. Many, towns had been rebuilt and many towns welcomed the lower class into the upper class. But all was still changed forever by Shinra.  
  
As many lives had been changed, so were the lives of the hero's, the group known as AVALAUNCH, the hero's that saved the world from impending doom. They had by now split up, but as for their lives, they had been changed, changed from what destruction they saw, and were right in the middle of.  
  
Cloud, the leader of the group, had the biggest fall of all. He felt part of him was missing after he remembered all that happened, all the people that they met, and his beloved Aerith. All was not okay for him; he had a portion of his life taken away. He wanted to know what went on those days, months in which he was experimented on. He wanted resolve and in hopes some how get over the traumatic sights in which he saw those years when he was trying to save the world.  
  
---------------------------  
  
But in Midgar, the slums somehow still stood, and in sector five there was a church. Many people, from the slums and even the plates above, went to pray at the lovely flowers..  
  
A family stood outside the church waiting to go inside. They were in the best outfits they could find, "Now remember children, this is important, please there could be others in here praying, stay quiet, and behave," said the father with a stern look.  
  
The two children nodded and smiled, "of course papa," said the oldest.  
  
The mother smiled, "good."  
  
The father opened the church and children entered first walking to the flowers. The kneeled and that's when they saw her, a naked girl, not looking a day younger than around twenty-three. She had long flowing brown hair, which covered most of her body. She was well curved and the oldest, was shocked, "Mom!" the oldest.  
  
Her mother walked up and in shock noticed the girl, "My word! Doesn't she have any manners in the church!"  
  
"Mommy, she's beautiful, but doesn't she know she should be wearing clothes?" asked the youngest.  
  
The father went to her and shook her, "Girl, wake up! If you are to be not clothed please leave, my children are young and for this you should be ashamed!"  
  
The girl barely budged, but then her eyes opened wide, "Where am I.?" she asked as she looked around. "I shouldn't be here." She then looked down and noticed that she wasn't clothed! "MY CLOTHES!" she screamed as she quickly covered up.  
  
"Hello," the father said a bit nervously. "Please, could you leave the church.?"  
  
"Midgar! I'm in Midgar?!" shouted the naked female.  
  
The mother kneeled down beside her and handed the girl her jacket, "Here wear this, it should be long enough to cover your body."  
  
The girl blinked, "Thank you."  
  
As the girl put on the jacket the mother asked, "May I ask you of your name.?"  
  
The girl smiled, "Of course, I'm Aerith Gainsborough. I live not far from this church.but..I shouldn't be here you see."  
  
The mother cut her off, "Aerith what a beautiful name, I'm Dandria, and these are my sons, Kurt and Lucas. And this is my husband Marc."  
  
Aerith smiled, "please to meet you." She stared for a moment then wondered, why am I here? Did the ancients need me here for something? She stood up, "if I'm not intruding, I would wonder if you'd let me stay at your home for a night.you see I don't believe my mother lives here any longer and I have not one place to go."  
  
Dandria smiled, "why of course and I will also get you a new outfit so you don't have to wear my jacket all the time."  
  
Aerith smiled, "You are too kind."  
  
---------------------------  
  
On the other side of the world, in the snowy village of Icicle Inn, Snow boarders were having a great time, spending the care-free day on the mountain. "Come on! Don't be chicken!" shouted one.  
  
A girl then said, "Come on Dayne! You can do it!"  
  
Dayne was nervous, last time he had done this run he broke his leg and ended up giving his snowboard to a spiky haired man, "Come on dudes, why are you always making me go first, last time I did this run I broke my leg."  
  
The girl walked over to him, "well, you know.I could see you afterwards at the lodge and we could."  
  
Dayne shrugged, "Fine! Fine! I'll be the first one! You chickens." He then looked at the girl and grabbed her, "You'd better mean that, or I will tell your boyfriend about the other times we were together when he goes away to Nibelhiem every month." He kissed her roughly, "that, I hope will make you keep your promise."  
  
He then started the run. Quickly maneuvering turns, doing tricks when he jumped. But then he tripped over something in the snow and took a nosedive. "what the fuck was that!?" he shouted when he got up. He first examined his body making sure he wasn't hurt. Then he walked over to his board had hit. Un-digging it quickly he found a body, he was in totally disbelief, "a human??!" Scared he didn't know what to do, "Hey guys! Get down here quick! This man needs medical attention!"  
  
The girl was laughing, "No way he's better than you.hmm? Did you hear that Mitch?"  
  
Dayne shouted again, "THIS GUY NEEDS HELP GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
Mitch eyes got wide, "he says someone needs help! Lets go help him!"  
  
The all ran down the mountain, since it wasn't too steep until later, and stopped where they saw Dayne, "Oh my!" shouted the girl at what she saw.  
  
A naked man, with long silvery hair lay there, cold and nearly frozen, they could barely make out that he was breathing, "everyone give my your jackets! And do you have the first aid-kit Anne?"  
  
Anne handed him the first aid-kit, "Yeah."  
  
Everyone handed their coats and jackets as Dayne treated the mans wounds, "Looks like this guy was attacked by monsters, he must have been here for a while.."  
  
The group picked him up, one guy said, "man this guy is heavy.and we have to take him back to the lifts."  
  
Dayne rolled his eyes, "There is seven of us lifting him doesn't make him that heavy, and the lift isn't that far. From there they will call an ambulance and he'll be taken to the doctor."  
  
Anne, who wasn't helping them, then thought, that man is kinda attractive.I wonder.  
  
Dayne looked back at Anne who looked to be in her dreams and rolled her eyes, what a slut.  
  
Mitch was smiling, they are going to think we are heroes, I'm so excited!  
  
After about a half an hour walk they finally arrived at the lifts, "Excuse me!" shouted Anne as she pounded on the glass, "Lift guy we need you to call an ambulance!"  
  
The guy that was working the lifts, looked at her, "What for." then he saw the man covered in jackets, "I'll get right on it ma'am."  
  
Within ten minutes a snow ambulance had arrived, "Where did you find him?" asked one of the paramedics.  
  
"About hundred, hundred-fifty feet from crown point."  
  
"Okay one of you will come with us, the others can take the lift down and there will be a vehicle waiting to take you to the hospital."  
  
"Dayne, I think you should go," said Anne, "You did find him and all."  
  
The group agreed and Dayne went with them.  
  
Days had passed, and the man with silver hair had finally awoken in the hospital, "Where am I?" he asked.  
  
Dayne stood up, "You are in the snowy village of Icicle Inn, we found you on the mountain and you had nearly frozen to death, and had deep wounds from monster bites." Dayne then looked out the window, "we were all worried when we found you, but Anne she was overly worried, if a woman by the name of Anne comes in, just denie her anything she wants okay?"  
  
"Anne? Do I know you.?"  
  
Dayne shook his head, "I'm Dayne Izien, do I look familiar?"  
  
The man shook his head and said, "No, but then again.I don't even remember who I am.or what I'm doing here or how I ended up on that mountain.naked and nearly dead."  
  
Dayne looked at him, "you remind me of a man who used to live here, he hunted monster, I never caught his name though, we were all afraid to talk to him."  
  
The man looked worried, "Do you think this man could tell me who I am?"  
  
Dayne shrugged, "I don't know, my best bet is to ask anyone, you look like you would be easily recognized with your silvery hair and all. Maybe you should go ask around town."  
  
The man nodded, "Thanks."  
  
Dayne walked to the door, "well I should let you rest, the doctor said you could leave tomorrow, if you need a place to stay just ask.."  
  
The man nodded and laid back down, "Thanks again." 


End file.
